The objective of this study is to determine whether combination antiretroviral therapy (Zidovudine, Didanosine, & Nevirapine) can reduce viral load and prevent the emergence of multidrug resistance. Three treatment approaches will be studied and at least two regiments must show the potential to reduce viral load for at least 12 weeks in order for the study to continue. This study will also assess whether viral parameters can be correlated with clinical disease progression.